clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadie-Isaac Friendship
The friendship between Sadie Carroll and Isaac Mantis formed prior to the first season of Clearwater and is known as Sisaac (S'adie/I'saac). History Overview Isaac and Sadie were friends prior to the start of the series and a trio along with Jeremy, Isaac's best friend. Following starting a group together, Isaac found himself in the middle when Jeremy and Sadie became enemies. He often would get annoyed with Sadie's behavior, but reminded himself that she has anger issues and can't always help it, a secret only he knew. As the series went on, though, he gravitated more towards Jeremy and stopped hanging out with Sadie as much. They remained friends in college and were in the same classes at Clearwater Community College, but stopped talking after Sadie leaves town for good, which doesn't seem to upset Isaac too badly. Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, Isaac joins Sadie and Jeremy as they are talking in the hall about how to leave their mark on the school. They start to brainstorm ideas when an announcement for drama club comes on the PA. Jeremy says they should start a club which Sadie thinks is promising. They decide that they should make a comedy YouTube group and make their own videos. Sadie changes her mind however and wants to make hour-long productions, which the other guys do not like the idea of. She and Jeremy start arguing over which idea is better and when they can't come to an agreement, Sadie says that they should make separate clubs and walks off. Sadie later realizes she decided everything too quickly and apologizes to Jeremy and Isaac for her bossiness. They forgive her and she gets on board with the original short comedy videos idea. In Let's Get it Started, Isaac checks up with Sadie on the time of the first meeting, but she tells him that she isn't going to go and be made fun of again by people all over the world following an incident that happened earlier that day. Isaac convinces her not to care what others think and she changes her mind, deciding to go again. As they walk into the first meeting, they are surprised to see 20 people there, more than they guessed. They are both proud to have created something at the school and leave her mark. In You Da One, Sadie sees Tim, her crush, while with Isaac and before she can think if she wants to ask him to Homecoming, Isaac pushes her into him. Tim is visibly uncomfortable talking to her and quickly rejects her when she asks him, telling her that he doesn't go to Homecoming at all, but refuses to explain why. Sadie tells Isaac this, but is confident that she can convince him to go with her anyway. In Eyes Open, she gives Isaac and Jeremy the leads in the new video for FilmFridayz. The next day, she tries to talk to Isaac who she asked to talk to Jeremy for her following a fight between them, but he refuses to tell her anything he said. It is then revealed that Sadie has anger problems and Isaac won't tell Jeremy's secrets to Sadie just like he wouldn't tell Jeremy about her problem. Sadie reveals that she is completely done with Jeremy and doesn't want to talk to him ever again, even to patch things up. To push his buttons even more, Sadie challenges Jeremy's answer about feminism in class and tells the whole class that Jeremy asks for sex from every girl in school. Everyone, even Isaac, is annoyed by her and when she is sent to the office, she flicks off Jeremy on the way out, shocking Isaac. When he tells her how stupid she's being, she is upset that she's seen as the bad guy yet again and runs off. Season 2 In Sweet Nothing, Sadie wants to delete all of the FilmFridayz videos, as she is leaving. Sophie threatens her to not delete anything and Sadie says that it's her group and she can do what she wants, insulting Isaac's leadership when he was right behind her. She feels bad after realizing he was right there and gets upset when both Isaac and Sophie leave, angry with her. In Hurricane, they are in the computer lab working on a project with Jeremy and Sadie is back to being bossy about how it's turning out so Jeremy steps in and aggravates her. When she tells Jeremy that she got backstabbed by a guy and he says he can't blame him, Sadie loses it after the stress she was under and throws her chair, saying she hates all guys. She then leaves Isaac to finish the project and storms out of the lab. In Play With Fire, Sadie is partnered with Jeremy for a project and is upset, not wanting to work with him. She tries to trade partners with Ken so that she can work with Isaac, but Ken refuses to switch with her. In Here's to Never Growing Up (1), they are in the same prom group together. In Here's to Never Growing Up (2), Sadie is fixing Lauren's hair before the graduation ceremony and Isaac walks up to them, asking if they've seen Tim who has disappeared. Sadie says she hasn't and worried about him, saying they will tell Isaac if they hear anything. At the ceremony, they both graduate. She is later sitting with Isaac and Lauren before they are about to leave talking about their time in high school. Season 3 In How to Be A Heartbreaker, they are hanging out at the mall with Tim and Tori. Tim and Sadie start taking a ton of couple's photos, which annoys Isaac. After Tori and Tim leave, Isaac points out that she's getting annoying with how she's rubbing her relationship in everyone's face and Sadie gets upset, saying she finally gets what she's wanted and everyone bashes her for it. Isaac tries to tell her it's not like that, but she finds Tim and leaves, upset. In Dark Horse (2), she walks into her class late and sits next to Isaac, saying she was out for a morning jog. The professor tells them to be quiet and Isaac tries to, but Sadie keeps talking about the play and taking another pill, explaining to him why she's taking them. The professor then kicks them out of the lecture for not paying attention and Isaac gets upset, saying something is wrong with her when she wants to go do something fun with him. He leaves and she takes another pill. Trivia * They both started FilmFridayz together. * Isaac was one of the few people to know about Sadie's anger disorder. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3